


Silêncio Reconfortante

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Naquela noite, não desejavam nada mais do que a companhia uma da outra.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comforting Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419015) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando Teyla finalmente foi liberada da enfermaria, não foi para o seu quarto. Ela tinha sofrido ameaças a sua vida muito piores antes, mas o que tinha acontecido com Michael era pessoal. Todos eles tinham culpa no que foi feito com ele, e agora ele estava solto pela galáxia.

Ao invés disso, foi para o quarto de Kate, e não estava surpresa em encontrar Kate ainda acordada. Era um tipo de hábito, que se encontrassem depois de dias particularmente estressantes, o que acontecia com ambas com uma frequência grande demais.

Elas não conversaram, não ainda, não naquele momento. Havia tempo para isso, depois que ambas tivessem a oportunidade de processar a magnitude desse experimento fracassado, mas isso só aconteceria no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, não desejavam nada mais do que a companhia uma da outra. Teyla se aconchegou do lado de Kate da cama, abraçando-a pela cintura e descansando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Era reconfortante para ambas, que com tanta frequência dependiam de palavras, não precisar delas nessa situação. E então, por aquela noite, desde que pudesse passar sem uma nova crise, poderiam aproveitar o silêncio, e serem confortadas pela companhia uma da outra. Era tudo o que precisavam por agora.


End file.
